with the permission of the king
by LuzAlvz
Summary: narrative. King Roland, he was always a very observant man, he knew everything that happened around him. Cedfia Adult Sofia (19 years old)


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first, nor any other character in the show, all belong to Disney.

This is just a oneshot, it has nothing to do with any of my other stories.

* As always I ask for an apology if there is any spelling error, my language is Spanish, and sometimes I get errors when translating.

Please read and review.

Much love and magic for all

* * *

King Roland was a calculating man, he was always occupied with affairs of the kingdom, and the needs of his people were his first concern.

There were whole days that he was not seen by the castle, since he visited the town, to personally attend to his people.

He had two children, a beautiful pair of blond twins, who, like his mother were perfect, unfortunately, at the time the children were born, the King's wife died.

The king's mood change was sadder, duller his eyes, and although he was responsible for raising their children something was missing.

As the years passed, King Roland found love again, a beautiful shoemaker woman from the town, named Miranda, had stolen his heart ; she was a widow, her sailor husband had died in a storm while they were fishing, she had a little daughter named Sofia.

The king, he knew that he no longer wanted to be alone, and needed a mother figure for his children; This woman, had all the qualities, had cared for her own daughter alone, since her husband died almost four years ago.

The king and shoemaker were married, Roland, took Sofia as his own daughter, making her a princess, the eight-year-old girl had entered a new world, full of labels and many things to learn.

Luckily, she found something she liked; from the arrival at the castle of Sofia, the king noticed that he had a talent born towards sorcery, the now princess, could spend hours in the workshop of his real sorcerer.

The royal sorcerer of Enchancia , Cedric, a young man some years younger than the king, always remained isolated, a thin man , pale- skinned , and a little clumsy in performing his spells; his life had been overshadowed by the name of his father, Goodwin the Great, the best sorcerer Enchancia had seen, a very large sack to fill.

But there he was, trying by all means to please his king, maybe that's why he agree to teach sorcery to Sofia, at the king's request.

Years passed, Cedric and Sofia grew up together in witchcraft, the little princess had made the sorcerer safer, more capable, and she had decided to follow the path of sorcery.

After finishing her studies in royal prep, she had to choose a specialty, she had decided to go with her sister Amber to the school of the kingdoms, but it had only been a few weeks when she realized that this was not her place.

There was Sofia, helping Cedric collect some herbs for his potions; How many years had passed since the little girl had arrived at the castle? Four, five, no, they had already passed ten years, and the young princess followed the sorcerer intensely.

He had noticed a strange relationship between them, although Cedric tried hard to keep Sofia away, she stayed close, at first he thought it was magic that attracted Sofia from the sorcerer, but with the passage of time, the king gave himself mind that there was something more.

How often Cedric had helped Sofia in his duties as protector, he had saved on several occasions, and their relationship became closer. There were days when Sofia arrived from one of her missions in the mystical islands. Straight to the sorcerer's tower to tell her the events of the day.

Other days they would sit in the gardens for tea and enjoy the afternoon. This made the king suspect that it was not just love of magic, that Sofia felt.

Roland hoped that as time went by, the princess's infatuation with the sorcerer would happen, as Miranda had said, "it's just a childhood infatuation, it will happen over time."

Once Sofia came with a boy to the castle, and the King was relieved, maybe he would be a suitor, who came to ask permission to woo Sofia.

The blond-haired young prince spoke to the king, but the one he wanted to woo was his eldest daughter Amber. Later he discovered that the boy was very shy and Sofia was helping him to have security to talk to him, and that Amber also accepted the comparison of the boy.

One day, the king realized that Sofia had isolated himself, he did not eat, he did not leave his room, and he asked Miranda what had happened to him. She just said "argued with Cedric"

Roland felt his anger grew, his younger daughter, who was always happy and full of energy, was now like a stranger in her room, and all because of Cedric.

He decided to go talk to the sorcerer, complain if necessary, he needed to know if he had hurt her in any way.

When he reached the top of the tower, the door was ajar, was not cut listening behind the door, he knew, but listening to Winifred, the mother of the sorcerer, trying to comfort him , all the anger he felt low.

Cedric's mother was hugging him, while saying "do not leave things like that, she loves you, and you love her"

The king was surprised, his head was spinning with what little he had heard, the words of Winifred crowded again and again "she loves you, and you her". It was obvious who he was referring to , Cedric was not known as a woman, his time was in his workshop with potions and Sofia fluttering around him.

The king understood then, Sofia loved Cedric, the young crush had grown and matured with her, but, if Cedric loved Sofia too, because it had been the argument.

Roland decided not to continue speculating , knocked softly on the door, waiting for an invitation to enter.

When Winifred let him in, he noticed the sorcerer's condition, he was not wearing his tunic, his yellow bow was thrown aside, his eyes were red and sad, he got up from the ground where he had been, and bowed to his king , trying not to look scruffy.

Roland asked Winifred for a moment alone with Cedric, the sorceress nodded and left the tower. They sat facing each other, it's been a while since Roland did not see Cedric that bad, they had grown up together in the castle, and despite the events of the past, he had forgiven him and had continued their friendship.

At that moment, Roland did not speak to him as his king, spoke to him as a man, as his friend, and more importantly, as the father of the woman he loved.

The talk was long, both exposed their points, in the end the resolution was made.

The king looked from the window of his office, the extent of his kingdom was immense, but something called attention to their royal gardens.

Sofia was sitting on a bench near the central fountain of the gardens, butterflies fluttered around her and the rose bushes gave the most beautiful view . Cedric calmly approached Sofia, sat down beside her, and they talked a little, after a moment they were both standing, the sorcerer knelt at Sofia's feet and extended a ring to the princess.

Sofia hugged him, Cedric looked toward the window where he stood the King, witnessing what was happening, Cedric smiled, to which the king replied , nodding.

King Roland was not blind, he knew everything that happened around him, he always knew, and while his daughter was happy he would do what he could to keep it that way.

Walking back to his desk, placing some papers by his side and taking others, Baileywik entered the office with more documents.

-starts with the preparations for the wedding-

\- finally decided?- replied the butler

-Yes- said the king laughing a little at the end.


End file.
